


Bad Renji! Down!

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji has a very disturbing experience....or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Renji! Down!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters or merchandise and I am not making any money off of this fanfiction, nor am I getting any other form of payment or reward for this fanfiction. It is purely for entertainment purposes ONLY.

Renji swallowed hard, his back arching just barely, as he snapped his hips upward, thrusting himself into the tight body above him. He was amazed at the tightness, it was hard to find a virgin in Soul Society and he'd all but forgotten just how tight a virgin really could be.

Ichigo shivered above Renji as he looked down into his eyes, his own smoldering with unrestrained desire and making Renji grip his hips even more tightly. There would be bruises later, Renji was sure.

“Gods, Ichigo...so fuckin tight...” Renji growled through gritted teeth.

“Harder, Renji...Move with me harder...” Ichigo moaned above him, adjusting his own up and down movements to encourage harder thrusts from the red-head beneath him.

Renji didn't have to be told twice, he gave it to Ichigo as hard as he could in this position, loving the sounds of Ichigo's moans and shouts of pleasure. He had somehow known Ichigo would end up being a screamer. He loved that, he loved hearing Ichigo scream for him, knowing that he was coming undone because of Renji, drove the red-head wild.

“Oh God...fuck...Renji...” Ichigo moaned, sounding almost desperate, moving faster over Renji's hard cock, his movements flowing and fluid like water, trembling a bit, and letting his head fall back, sliding his hands up along his own abs, sliding them up until they came in contact with his chest, letting his fingertips graze over his own nipples, causing himself to whimper.

“Fuck yeah...” Renji breathed, reaching one hand over between Ichigo's legs and starting to pump his cock in time with the thrusting, causing Ichigo to nearly come undone.

“Fuck, Renji, yes! God, yes...!” Ichigo shouted as Renji closed his eyes and lay his head back on the pillow, thrusting faster, feeling close to orgasm and wanting to bring himself off, continuing to pump Ichigo's cock in hopes that he'd bring him over the edge at around the same time.

He was startled when Ichigo suddenly stopped moving, still positioned over him, sitting squarely on him, Renji's cock buried to the hilt within him, but Renji knew the boy hadn't cum. He would've felt it on his hand at the very least if Ichigo had.

He opened his eyes, looking up at Ichigo, wondering what the hell the hold up was. But he wasn't in the mood for sex anymore when he saw what was wrong.

“Oh God...Ichigo!” Renji sat up, an arm around Ichigo's waist and the other sliding over his chest, slipping through blood as he stared at the point of a blade that was sticking through it.

“Oh God, no...please, no...Ichigo!” Renji looked up at his face, seeing the startled look, the blood leaking out of Ichigo's mouth thickly, before his body jerked a bit backward, the blade being removed.

It finally occurred to Renji to look behind Ichigo, to see who had stabbed him. His eyes widened as he saw Ichimaru Gin standing there, a wide grin on his face, his blade dripping with Ichigo's blood.

“Didn' think I'd fin' ya doin' that...” Ichimaru informed, sounding highly amused. “But, I'll admit, it helped that ya were both distracted.”

“You bastard!” Renji yelled, starting to move as if to get up, but he was torn between grabbing Zabimaru and attacking Ichimaru without a care for his own nudeness, or protecting Ichigo from any further attack and trying to get them out of them and find help for Ichigo. He was sure it was too late, but he couldn't force himself to believe that, even as Ichigo slumped against him, even as Renji was unable to feel Ichigo's spirit pressure. He couldn't be dead! He was alive, damn it! He just had to get him out of here and to someone who could heal his wounds. But, that would mean getting past Ichimaru.

“Don' worry, I'm not stayin'. I was only s'posed to kill him. Yer safe. Thank ya kindly for makin' my job so easy.” Ichimaru grinned, before leaving through the window, probably knowing full well that Renji wasn't going to follow him and leave an injured Ichigo unguarded and neglect to get him help.

~*~*~*~

“Renji! Renji, wake up, damn it!” came an irritated voice, just before Renji was almost jolted off the futon completely.

Renji sat bolt upright, his eyes wide and filled with horror, but not looking at the person who had nearly knocked him out of bed.

“Renji...” the voice came again, uncertain this time. “It was just a dream...”

Renji finally took the time to look at the owner of the familiar voice and sighed with extreme relief, almost looking as if he might pass out.

“Ichigo...” He said, a small smile on his face, as he reached up to run his fingers through the orange locks.

“Hey! What kinda dream were you having, pervert?!” Ichigo yelled, pulling away and nearly falling on his ass in the process.

“Uhhh...I dunno! It's yer fault fer wakin me up so fast, anyway, Strawberry!” Renji yelled with what he hoped was a convincing angry tone.

“Hey! I ain't a damn strawberry, ya fuckin pineapple!” Ichigo retorted.

“Che! Could'a fooled me!” Renji replied, cheekily. He was glad he'd managed to divert Ichigo's attention with an argument. That was close!

 

Fin!


End file.
